ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 26
Title: Wrath of Tanothor Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman One **Normal **Rainbow **Agile **Blaze **Sluggers *Ultraman Zero **Strong Corona **Luna Miracle **Shining Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Giga **Normal **Space *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman **Normal **Glitter *Ultraseven **Normal **Glitter *Ultraman Jack **Normal **Glitter *Ultraman Ace **Normal **Glitter *Zoffy **Normal **Glitter *Ultraman Contrast *Ultraman Virus *Ultraman Emperor *Ultraman Belial *Ultraman Celestial **Crrupted *Ultraman Lava **Corrupted *Ultraman Vader **Corrupted *Ultraman Trident **Corrupted *Dark Sceptor :;Kaiju *Death Tanothor Chapter 1 Death Tanothor is wrecking havoc, the Ultras land in front of the fusion Kaiju. The Ultras run forward, Death Tanothor roars loudly, begin firing a barrage of missiles at the Ultras, the Ultras dodges the attack with courage and bravery. "Let's blast it into pieces. Combine Ray." said Zoffy. All Ultras nodded as they charges their signature beams, all beams combined into one, at Death Tanothor. However, the combined beam was easily shrugged off by Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor uses his tentacles, burning and shocking the Ultras with electric. They feel pain. Next, Death Tanothor launches many fireballs at the Ultras, knocking the Ultras towards the ground. All the Ultras on the ground feel weak to stand. "So powerful!" said a wounded Zero. "Cure Tsunami!" said Cure he unleashes a tsunami of water at Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor body is strong enough to withstand the assault. Death Tanothor launches a stream of lightning at Cure, sending Cure flying several yards away. Cure did not get his color timer turns red instead he lays on the ground and tries to stand up. "Cure!" said One. Death Tanothor begins jumping uncontrollably, showing its excitement to battle. The other Ultras decides to rush forward to break some parts of the chimera Kaiju. But the Kajiu was many times taller than the Ultras. As the Ultra went closely, Gatanothor's head on the ground fires a stream of Death Water, pushing the Ultras back, choking them and temporary paralyses them. What is the Chimera Kaiju next move? Chapter 2 Standing in front of the Ultras is Death Tanothor, whom stands twice as thought as the Ultras. He had the some strength of Beryuduora, he is a type of Gatanothor, a variants of Zetton and Pandon as well. He just like look a colossal beast, the Ultras wished to give up as there is no hope of beating it. After Death Tanothor paralyses, Death Tanothor knocks all the Ultras back by continuously hitting them with his tentacles and pincers, torching them and shocking them alive. The Ultras all groan in pain loudly, missiles and fireballs firing at them, a large explosion is created. Cure is feeling too weak, he could not do anything to help them. The Ultras tried to stand but they are still being blasted by the attacks. Their color timer starts blinking. Death Tanothor took flight and fly towards space, going to destroy other worlds. "No...no...." said One. "Too powerful!" said Xena. "I cannot hold on my body." said Zero. "Zero, grab hold of yourself." said a weaken Seven laying on the ground. "Ace!" said a weaken Jack laying on the ground as Ace is unable to stand up at all. "Cure......" said Ultraman. "We are dying." said Zoffy. "Don't lose hope." said One as he stands up, he transforms into his Rainbow Form. He fly towards space where Death Tanothor is. "One...." said Zero as he stands up in a weak state. "He is still able to fight on?" asked Seven. Cure stands up, luckily for him, he only got blasted by the lightning created by Death Tanothor. Cure uses Cure The Reverse and rains the Curium Water at the Ultras. The Ultras color timer are beng restored and turns back blue as they stands up from the ground. The Ultras along with Cure fly towards where One and Death Tanothor is flying to. Ome in his Rainbow Form, covering in Rainbow Aura chases Death Tanothor in space, firing his One Rainbow Light at the Fusion Kaiju, which only seems to annoy him and not damaging him. Seeing the chance, One fires his One Rainbow Light at one part, destroying some of its tentacles. "Yosh!" said One. Death Tanothor, roaring like an elephant with Zetton and Pandon's sound inside. Death Tanothor unleashes his pincers at One and strangles One, begin shocking and burning One with his pincers. "Argh...." shouted One, One's color timer begin blinking very fast, is he dying? Chapter 3 The other Ultras arrived in space, they saw One. As quick as they are, the combine their Ultra Beams and cut off that pincers from Death Tanothor, causing the Fusion Kaiju some pain. Cure unleashes Curium Water at One, turning his color timer into blue, flys back to where the Ultras is and they reunite. "Now what?" said One. "We have to cut off his tentacles and pincers first." said Seven. "It's gonna be extremely hard, he had strong melee attacks, his fireballs, missiles, Death Water and lightning." said Xena. "We will face it head on!" said Zero. Zero transforms into his Ultimate Form and was the first to charges towards Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor turns around and sees Zero, he begin shooting missiles and fireballs at Zero, Zero summons his Ultimate Aegis as a shield, protecting himself and his other comrades from the assualt. Death Tanothor then unleashes several tentacles at Zero. "Careful." said One as he rushes in front of his father and took the tnetacles burning and electric shock. One feels great pain and about to lose conscious. Zero quickly grabs One to safety while Cure unleashes his Cure Tsunami, destroying the tentacles. "One, you alright?" asked Zero. "I am!" said One, as he stands up, feeling no pain now. "Great." said Seven. The ten Ultras gather around in space, took fighting stances ready to fight the Fusion Kaiju face to face head on and close to close combat. "our turn!" said Giga. "Giga let's do this!" said Xena. Giga charges his Giga Thunder Especially while Xena charges his Xena Phoenix, Giga and Xena sends the attacks to Death Tanothor. Though Death Tanothor survived theattack without a scratch. A part of his Gatanothor's shell part is destroyed and torn off from the Fusion Kaiju. "Nice one!" said Seven. "Our turn!" said Ace with Ultraman agreeing to him. Ace flys high to reach Death Tanothor's Pandon and Zetton part, the upper body of Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor roars at Ace, Ace begins to fire many vertical ultra Gullotine at Death Tanothor, causing sparkles and explosions at the body. Death Tanothor was angry as he fires a lightning shock at Ace, pushing Ace behind. Ultraman tries to help by was caught by one of Death Tanothor's pincers, "Brother Ultraman." said Seven. "I will do it." said One as he rushes towards Death Tanothor, assuming his Agile Form and dodging Death Tanothor missiles and fires, he resuced Ultraman from the pincers. Death Tanothor charges a fireball from its Zetton and Pandon head, he launches the fireball at One. Zoffy sees that and fires his Ultra Freezer at the fireball, turning it to Ace. Seven conjures his Eye Slugger, crashing the fireball into many bits. Is Death Tanothor weakened or is the Fusion Kaiju more annoyed and angry at the Ultras. The Ultras gathers back again, took fighting stances again. Chapter 4 "Hellish Fireball!" said Death Tanothor as he finally speak in a sentient voice. "Ultimate Aegis!" said Zero as he summons the Ultimate Aegis once again, blocking the fireballs. "Hellish Missiles!" said Death Tanothor as he charges his missiles. The Ultra Brothers unleahses the Grand Spark, destorying the missiles in a beautiful and yet dramatic explosion. "Nuts! We are like ants compared to the Kaiju! Our beams and ulitmate attacks have minimal effect." said One. "If we keep doin this, we will die from exhaustion!" said Xena. "Agreed, we need a new plan!" said Giga. "That's right even my Curium Water does not work." said Cure. "Plan B!" said Zoffy. "Zoffy-nisan, you have a plan B?" asked Seven. "Let's hear it."said Ace. "We five brothers will take care of the Zeppandon part. Then the remaining five of you tackle the Gatanothor part. Dodge the attacks when possible." said Zoffy. "Yosh!" said the other Ultras. Getting to work, Ace, Ultraman, Seven, Jack and Zoffy when to tackle the Zeppandon part. While Cure, Zero, One, Xena and Giga tackle the Gatanothor part. While fighting, they dodges all Death Tanothor fireballs and missiles, unleashes their Ultra Beams at all possible moments. The plan seems to work? "Cure The Final." said Cure as he launches his Ultimate attack in his Normal Form, it did work as it scaled some part of the Fusion Kaiju armour. The other Ultras sees the chance and combine their Ultra Beams, firing at the head of Gatanozoa, weakening it a bit. Unknowningly, the Fusion Kaiju charges its fireballs and launches at the Ultras at the lower part of its body, knocking them towards a nearby Moon. Death Tanothor then make a quick work of the Ultra Brothers by slaming them with his tentacles and using his pincers, pummeling them to the nearby Moon as well. Chapter 5 The Ultras all weakened from the attack as their color timer starts to blink, they stands up. "All of your lifes will end!" said Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor then charges his Horning Fireball at the Ultras, further balsting them and giving them more damage and lead to exhuastion. Death Tanothor proceeds to regrow back all his lost tentacles and pincers and roars, Death Tanothor charges his Ultimate attack, the Hellish Beam, at Planet Cure, the beam is strong enough to destroy a planet in one shot. The Ultras refusing to give out hope, they fly towards Planet Cure, protecting it by creating a narrier to guard it. "We won't lose to you!" said One. "Yeah, Curium Shield!" said Cure as he summons a shield while Zero uses his Ultimate Aegis, forming a large shield as well. The other Ultras contributed their lights as well, enhancing the strength of the shield. Finishing charging his attack, Death Tanothor fires it and comes into contact with the shield. However, the beam was so powerful that it starts pushing back the Ultras and starting to evaporate the Curium Shield which Cure creates, the Ultras try their best to hold out the beam but there is no advantage. Death Tanothor sees the Ultras determination, begin summoning his tentacles and pincers, as well as missiles and fireballs to his beam. The Ultras color timer are blinking rapidly as they are being push back with tremedous force. They tried, however. "No...no...." said a weakened One in his Sluggers Form. "We won't die!" said Xena. "That's right we still have hope!" said Giga. The three young Ultras went forward, creating a new shield to block the attacks but still it is too much for them, "No One is dangerous!" said Cure as he is being pushed back by the beam. "Argh...." said Zero as his is been pushed back as well, his Ultimate Aegis starts to disappear. "Zoffy!" said Seven. "We Ultraman will not die!" said Jack. Upon saying that, Death Tanothor broke through the shield One, Giga and Xena created, the beam hits them! They begin to be blasted towards Planet Cure as they starts to disappear into particles. "One!" said Zero. "Giga! Xena!" said Cure. "No!" said Seven in a despairing voice as he begin to lose conscious and fall. Zero color timer keeps blinking and eventually stops as well. Cure, and the remaining members of the Ultras Brothers stops as well, Death Tanothor's attack broke through everything and blasting the remaining Ultras as well. The attack is reaching Planet Cure, but the Lightning Spark shield created is able to protect the planet from its destruction. Where are the Ultras? They are dead or new hope rises? Chapter 6 Suddenly, a light appears from Planet Cure, that is, the color timer as One, Xena and Giga maerged into one, forming Ultraman Contrast. Ultraman Contrast release a very strong blinding flash, and pushing back the beam, missiles and fireballs back at Death Tanothor, this destorys its pincers and tentacles in the process. Ultraman Contrast grows in size, to match Death Tanothor.(Contrastium Flash) Ultraman Contrast proceeds to revive the fallen Ultras. Cure revives, Curium Water from Planet Cure resonate with his will, pours into his body and transformng him into his Ocean Form, an enhanced form of Ocean. Zero revives as well, he changes into Shining Ultraman Zero while holding the Ultimate Aegis as well. The Ultra Brothers all increases their size and assuming Glitter Forms. Cure increases in size as well, summoning 20 water dragons around him. "That's in times of despair, the Nexus of Souls merging into One, becoming Ultrmaan Contrast." said Giga, Xena and One inside Contrast. "The will of protection and finding what to protect allows us to continue fighting. "said Zero. "The will of Ultraman is divine!" said Seven. "Let's end this." said Zoffy. "Yosh!" said Jack, Ultraman and Ace. "Go, water dragons!" said Cure as his dragons rushes towards Death Tanothor, Death Tanothor tried to vapourise them with his Death Water but the water dragons fires a stream of Curium water at Death Tanothor's head, paralysing the head at the bottom. Water Dragons pierce through its rocky armour, coming out from the other side, a wound appears. "Curium Phoenix." said Cure as he charges his new attack. Contrast summons a blade called the Contrastium Blade, and went straight for Death Tanothor, Death Tanothor tries to use his missiles and fireballs at Contrast, Contrast easily deflects them with his blade. Contrast then slashes his blade at Death Tanothor, cutting off its pincers on the left side, Contrast then grabs Death Tanothor with the tentacles, and fling towards a nearby Moon. The Ultras went to the Moon. Chapter 7 The End Shining Ultraman Zero lands at the lower part of Death Tanothor's body, he begins to deliver golden aura punches at Death Tanothor, destroying much of its rocky armour. The Ultra Brothers fires the glitter versions of their Ultra Beam at all paets of its body, knocking the fusion Kaiju away. The Ultras are now same height as Death Tanothor. Death Tanothor is slowly dying as the Ultras sees it. "Finish this now!" shouted Cure. "Curium Phoenix!" said Cure as he engulfs himself with an aura of Curium Water and launches a barrage of Curium Water balls containing water dragons at Death Tanothor. "Contrastium Holy!" said Contrast as he prepares to fire a very large ray from his Contrastium Blade, a beam of holy and white energy to excorise foes. Shining Ultraman Zero charges his Shining Wide Zero Shot, the Ultra Brothers fires Glitter versions of their signature beams again. Death Tanothor refused to die as he fires a series of missiles, fireballs as well as lighning, following by his Hellish Beam. The Ultras attack combined into one, easily piercing through Death Tanothor's final efforts. The combination attacks engulfs Death Tanothor, Death Tanothor is killed in a large explosion. The battle is over , so they relive a bit. Meanwhile, Virus is calm again. "Thanks to the Ultras, we can increase the power of the Darkiums." said Belial. "Yeah." said Virus. The three evil Ultras sees the death of Death Tanothor, the dark enrgies released begin pouring into the Sunriums Convertor Machine. They laugh maniacally. "Time for trial 3."said Virus as he streches his arms after laying on the ground for a while. "Tired!" said Emperor. "They will soon come here, let's us wait for them delightfully. Thanks Death Tanothor." said Virus. Chapter 8 Contrast defuses back into Giga, Xena and One and return to their orignal heights as well as Zero whom revert back from Shining Ultraman Zero to Normal Form and the other Ultra Brothers as the Glitter Aura disappears. Cure in his Ocean Form, stares at the universe where the planets and galaxies is slowly collapsing and dying. "Cure, go! Go and undo the damages done." said One. "But!" said Cure. "We will take care of Virus, Belial and Emperor." said Zero. "Okay sure bye." said Cure, as he resumes Cure Afloat and travels towards the starting point where Virus, Emperor and Belial starts their corruption. Cure decides to use all his strength to undo the damages done. He summon fourty water dragons at once, the water dragons begin circuling around and splashing Curium Water from their mouths, they removed the Voiderium particles present and turn the corrupted planets and wasteland back their normal state. Cure as well, he travels through space and splashing Curium Water to the planets and space as well, he tries to stop the conversion of Sunriums into Darkiums by slowly removing the Voiderium present in space. While his water dragons visits various Moon and Planets to change and stop their fate of becoming into wasteland. Cure and his dragons travels further and further away from Magium World as they begin their healing and in the process, undoing the damage caused by Voiderium Virus as well as Belial. They are the two Ultras responsible for the damage. Cure is still not exhauseted as his will and courage the protect his universe and homeworld never wavers. Back at Magium World, the launch of Death Tanothor had caused the entire army of Darklops to be destroyed. Belial plans to create a new army of Darklops but Emperor and Virus had collected enough Sunriums and converting them to Darkiums. The metropolis and infrastructure near the foetress are destroyed completely as well. Leaving the foetress intact but floods are occuring, the ground level are all covered by the liquid form of Voiderium. Dark Sceptor awakes from his slumber, he come back to the ground and see the moment. He knew the other Ultras would do something, Dark Sceptor is too weak to continue fighting due to his inexperience when he fought his father and he had not participated in another real battles that would help him to become stronger. Dark Sceptor only stayed by Yvon's side, so he is not mature enough to battle strong opponents like his father. He watches and stared at the foetress. At the foetress highest level, Virus had already prepared the corrupted forms of Celestial, Lava, Trident and Vader, the three and last trial has started. Virus watches as they arrives again. Chapter 9 "Congrats for beating Death Tanothor, see what I have prepared for you." said Virus. "They are...." asked Zero. "Haha...they are Dark Scorpium Ultras, we have corrupted their essences and they would fight you." said Belial. "Yes." said Emperor, clenching his fists. "Their names are Lava, Celestial, Trident and Vader, you will find out what their elements are. Mine is disease!" said Virus in a happy voice. The dark Scorpium Ultras suddenly came alive as they fought Xena, Giga, One and Zero respectively. Leaving the Ultra Brothers, they took fighting stances, ready to fight Belial, Emperor and Virus. "Leave them to me." said Belial. "Nah, Belial, your fight is with Ultraman Zero, I will take care of them for you. Ultraman Emperor, you will wait for One or perhaps Ultraman Reus to realize your dream for revenge!" said Virus. "Fine." said Belial as he sit back to his throne and watches Virus prepares his fihgting mode. "Enjoy this, Virus-sama." said Emperor. The episode ends with Virus facing Zoffy, Seven, Ultraman, Jack and Ace at once. They seemed eventually matched. --THE END-- Next Episode Tue final trial has started, will One, Xena, Giga and Zero beats the corrupted Scorpium Ultras and brings them back to Normal? Virus fights the Ultra Brothers, who will gonna win? What will Belial and Emperor do? Stau tunned for the next episode. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes